The present invention relates generally to a device to aid in "ringing out" or identifying individual conductors in a multi-conductor installation having two ends remote from each other. More particularly, the invention relates to such a device which facilitates the identification of individual wires for labeling, and which facilitates communication between two persons located at either end of the multi-conductor installation.
Many multi-conductor installations exist. For example, the multi-conductor installation may comprise a plurality of individual wires pulled through a conduit. Unless the wires are individually and unambiguously color coded, it is necessary to identify each conductor with an identical label at each end, typically, but not necessarily, in numbered sequential order. It will be appreciated that a multi-conductor installation may take a variety of forms. Thus, another example of a multi-conductor installation is a pre-wired cable including a number of conductors.
Normally, identifying individual conductors is a fairly tedious process, even when there is a pre-wired cable. Typical procedures involve the use of simple continuity testers such as ohmmeters, telephone handsets, indicator lights, buzzers, or tone generators and detectors. Communication between the persons of either end of the installation must be provided. Unless the installation ends are within hearing distance, typically a "walkie-talkie" radio or a separate telephone line is employed.
While a variety of specific techniques are employed, in a common procedure the person at one end selects and holds one wire to the test device being employed, and the person at the other end then individually probes each available wire until continuity is found, whereupon the two persons establish the label designation to be applied at each end. A common electrical return path, such as building ground or a green-colored wire is used to establish a complete circuit for testing purposes.
In view of these considerations, a wide variety of devices and solutions have been proposed in the prior art. However, many of these are relatively complex, and lack practical effectiveness in operation.